Death Of Life/Issue 6
One Month Later The group was running through a small forest with multiple zombies slowly chasing them. Andrew spots a small cabin not too far from them. "This way!" Andrew screamed making a sudden u-turn, and running in zig zags around the trees with the others following. Andrew opens the cabin door which is unlocked and they all reside in there. They all have adjusted to the new life, most of them growing out their hair and facial hair, Craig now has a shorter mullet and has a beard, Lora had her long hair in a pony tail, Andrew's hair now reached his back and his facial hair has grown. Pete's hair stood up and his beard was even larger, looking older than the rest of the crew. "How long are we gonna stay here? Until those fuckers just wander off?" Craig asks. "That's the plan, we should see what's in here, might be something good." Andrew replies. "We need to check this place out, make sure it's secure, no where is safe nowadays." Pete says in a cold tone, pulling out a combat knife. "Definitely, you check the basement with Craig, I'll check upstairs, Lora you think you can check down here, it looks safe, but you never know." Andrew says. "Yeah, I can." Lora says pulling out a gun. "No, we're gonna have to do this quietly, those things are still in the area, as soon as were fire a shot, we are fucked." "He's right, let's just get this shit done so we can stay here then move on." Craig says. They all nod and begin checking the place. Craig and Pete check the basement and it's utter darkness, nothing able to be seen. Groaning is heard from below, Craig turns on his flashlight and sees a zombie with no legs and a bite mark on his hand, seeing blood splattered all over the wall. "Jesus christ..." Craig says. He sees the zombie evidently weakened not reaching it's hand out like it wants to be put down rather than eat. Craig walked over to the zombie with Pete and stabbed it swiftly in the head. "Let's go, place isn't too big so the others should be done." Pete says putting his hand on Craig's shoulder. "Pete, I regret everything I did back when we were at the camp, I was such a dick to Drew and Steve, then next I know they're gone, and I regret it all, I know none of us are perfect, but I'm definitely far from it." Craig says evidently saddened. "You shouldn't dwell on that Craig, we all do things we regret, just because you didn't get to make amends with them doesn't mean you should beat yourself up over something like that, we didn't expect anything like that to happen, it's not your fault." Pete says. "I-I know, thanks Pete." "Anytime, let's head back up." ---- Andrew slowly walked upstairs, he saw three rooms, he looked at the floor and it had dried blood going into a small kids room. He opened the door, and saw that the blood trail exited through a broken window and outside of the cabin. "Fucking hell..." Andrew said to himself walking out of the room to check the others. He opened one of the doors and it was a abandoned master bed room. He quickly exited the room and opened the last and final door. It was a bathroom, he tried to turn on the water and the water was out. "Figures." Andrew went back downstairs and saw all of them sitting on a couch. "I'm assuming everything's all clear?" Andrew asked. "Yeah, ain't shit in the basement, just a corpse, nothing more." Pete says. "Alright, we're gonna stay here for the night, just until the biters let up, until then, everyone stay put." Andrew spots Lora sitting alone in the living room, and he walks up to her sitting down beside her. "What's wrong, Lora?" Andrew asks "Nothing, just, I've been thinking a lot, thinking about our life before this mess, so much tragedy and I'm still not used to it, I know I'm forced to live with it, but...it's just harder to when it's on your mind so much." "I'm sorry, I'm talking too much, I don't mean to bother you or waste your time." "You aren't wasting my time, I'm here for you Lora, and what you tell me doesn't bother me at all, I know how you feel. I-I never told anyone this, but I saw my best friend in that herd back at the camp, he was one of those things, I saw him, and I couldn't even move for a couple of moments, I had to do it, he would want me to, I shot him right in the head, putting him down..." Andrew says with a frown. "I'm sorry you had to do that, I am, but life is just so hard now, I feel like I forget Drew more and more everyday, like this is our world now, and we just have to deal with it, or die." Andrew not knowing how to respond just sits there until Lora gives him a hug. "Thanks Andrew, thanks for being there for me, especially when I needed you, you've been there." Lora says smiling. "You're welcome, Lora...you're welcome." Andrew says awkwardly giving back the hug. ---- About an entire night passes, the sun rises and it reflects inside the cabin. "Alright time to get out of this shithole, I don't wanna be held up here more than we need to." Craig says. "Yeah, this place isn't exactly what I would call a permanent solution." Pete says. "Guess it's time to go, I'm assuming you're all packed, so let's head out." Andrew says. They explore the forest some more until they start to hear talking. "Everyone get down!" Andrew shouts in a low tone. They all bend down in hide behind some leaves. "We're trying to build something here, and I don't need you fucking that up!" One of the men shout. "Oh fuck off Terry, I don't need to hear your shit again, we're out here for a reason and that's to find shit for our people, I'm not sure why the boss always sets me up with you." "Who the fuck are these guys?" Craig asks. "You expect me to know?" "No bu-" Suddenly a zombie begins approaching from behind them. "Son of a bitch." Craig says forced to stand out of the leaves revealing himself and their location, he stabs the zombie in the head as the two men had their guns pointed at them. Craig put his hands up along with the others and they all stepped out of the leaves. "We don't want no trouble! We're just surviving like you, we're just travelers looking for good people." Craig says with his hands up. "You believe em?" Terry asks. "We'll see..." The man replied still holding his AK up at them. Credits *Andrew Howard *Craig *Pete *Lora *Terry *Devon Trivia *First appearance of Terry. *First appearance of Devon. **Devon's name is based off the name of the author. Category:Death Of Life Category:Death Of Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark